


Welcome To Monday

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Steve!Stress (a teeny-tiny bit to satisfy my inner-sadist)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny oversleeps, writes reports, listens to the radio and accidentally gets drunk. And the day progresses from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning/Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Spoilers: 2x1, 3x21, 4x15 and General S1-4  
> 2\. My thanks to [**Simplyn2deep**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep) for the beta work.  
>  3\. I intended this fic to be short, but it developed a mind of its own.  
> 4\. I heard the Law and Order sound while writing each time of day. You know, that two-beat "Dun-Dun"sound you hear in between scenes.  
> 5\. There's a brief mention of Supernatural.  
> 6\. This fic started from a prompt that [**Simplyn2deep**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep) gave a bzillion years ago somewhere (and I saved for a future fic): **_Overheard on the police scanner: "seal loose in Pearl City"; Danny thinks Steve finally cracked_** \- And then she added - **_there's just this whole scenario in my head where Steve's been out of the office for a majority of the day, then randomly that comes across the police scanner and of course the first thing Danny thinks is Steve...because why wouldn't he?_**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Five-0 they would relocate to a nudist resort.**

**++++++++++**

** Monday, 6:45AM **

Danny Williams' alarm clock went off and he mumbled a few curses before reaching out to hit the 'snooze' button, allotting him an extra five minutes of rest; he hit the 'off' button instead.

**~~~~~~~~**

** 7:10 **

Danny cracked his eyes open and read the clock display. "Holy fuck!" He pulled the sheet back and ran down the hall to Grace's room; she was going to be late for school. Opening her door he found the room empty and of course he panicked. "Grace?"

"In the kitchen!"

Breathing a sigh of relief he walked to the other end of the house. "You're going to be late, so we better...." Danny closed his mouth as he was handed a cup of coffee by his daughter, who was all dressed.

"I toasted waffles," she told him, "and Kono taught me how to make coffee for you."

Danny took a sip. "Good job."

"I'm ready when you are." Grace's phone vibrated and she read a text, then sent one. "Well," she looked at Danny, "are you going to shower and get dressed so we can leave?"

**~~~~~~~~**

** 7:32 **

"You could just use the flashers." Grace didn't even look up from her phone. "I won't tell."

"That would be taking advantage of my position." Danny pulled onto the street. "So you'll be a few minutes late."

"You have to sign me in if I'm late, which means parking." Grace was still texting while she was talking to him. "Remember what happened last week? You parked instead of just using the 'drop-off' lane and it took you like 20 minutes to pull out."

Danny did remember; the school lot was a nightmare in the morning. "Just this once; we're not making a habit of it because we shouldn't break rules." He turned on the flashers and watched the cars make room for him as he smoothly cut around them. He was making good time when he noticed a large truck in his rear view mirror, practically riding in his trunk. He sped up, so did the truck. His phone vibrated in the dock and he didn't notice the photo as he answered the call. "Williams."

_"Danny?"_

"Steve?"

 _"Danny, what happened?"_ Steve sounded worried. _"Is Grace okay?"_

"She's fine; why?"

_"You're driving with the flashers on."_

Danny huffed. "Is that you behind me, you fu..." he paused, remembering that Grace was there, "...idiot?"

"We're late for school, Uncle Steve," Grace piped up.

_"And Danno's using his police flashers for a civilian matter? I'm shocked."_

Danny glanced in his rear-view mirror to see Steve had backed off a bit. "Yes, I am, and it's a long story, which I will tell you later. Now go away."

"That's not nice, Danno," Grace 'tsked'.

 _"Yeah, not nice, Danno,"_ Steve parroted. _"But since I love you I'll stop and pick up breakfast."_

"Love you, too, babe," Danny said without thinking as he ended the call, smiled into the rear view mirror for a moment, and continued driving. It took him about five minutes to realize the way he had responded and he nearly rear-ended a car. 

**~~~~~~~~**

** 7:58 **

Danny shut down the flashers as he got closer to the school; he didn't want to frighten any parents. He dropped off Grace with two minutes to spare and as she got out of the car he called her back. "You need money for lunch."

"That's okay, Dad," Grace smiled. "Dylan made me turkey and Swiss with pesto on a croissant; his dad's a chef." She leaned across and gave him a kiss, and then ran off to a group of friends.

"I really don't like that kid," Danny said to himself, sending a glare the boy's way. Everything these days was about Dylan, and Grace had even asked if she could go to the movies with him sometime. "No way!" Danny snapped aloud to the air, then half-jumped when the car honked behind him. "It's time I became a good parent and locked her in her room." Nodding to himself in agreement he pulled out of the parking lot and took the rest of the drive to HQ leisurely. 

**~~~~~~~~**

** 8:27 **

Danny got to work and proceeded to his usual parking space, only to find Steve's truck in the spot. Until Danny had gotten custody of Grace and began to take her to school they always came to work in the Camaro together, and some time ago had only requested one space. They had never asked for another and for some reason today there were none available nearby.

When Danny finally entered the office he was greeted by Steve. "I expected you here ages ago." He held out the bag from the bakery and the large coffee cup. "Breakfast is served."

"You parked in the lone spot reserved for me - us - and I had to park three blocks away." Danny snatched both the bag and cup from Steve's hands. "I'm going to my office and you will leave me alone to enjoy my food." He went to his office and closed the door, lowering all the blinds on purpose.

That didn't deter Steve, who barged in with his own coffee cup and another bag, taking a seat in the chair in front of Danny's desk. "I gave you the wrong bag." He switched them, opened his and took out a malasada. "One for me and none for you."

"Whaddya mean none for me?!" Danny was all set to grab the pastry from Steve's hand.

Steve smiled and pointed to the other bag. "I got something else for you." 

Danny sighed and opened it, peering inside, mouth agape at the smell. He removed the contents and gave Steve a huge grin. "Where the hell did you get an...it is an 'Everything' bagel, right? With...lox and cream cheese?" Danny was careful as he placed it on the desk. "I haven't had this since I left the Northeast. And tell me where you got it."

"I saw a flyer for a new place and the ad said New York style deli, so I gave it a shot." Steve pointed to the malasada. "But if you want this instead, it's all right."

"I'm fine." Danny took a bite and moaned. "God, Steve, this is heavenly." He licked around the edge, smacking his lips at the taste. Danny took another bite and booted up his computer, taking a large gulp of his coffee and swallowing. "I have to finish the report on last week's Macy's heist. I have to explain why the only damages were to the ENTIRE department of Hawaiian print shirts and for some reason Men's suits, specifically four racks of ties."

"You have to admit, Danny, the only guy that looks good in those shirts is Chin, and as for the ties...." Steve let his voice trail off as he got to his feet and tossed his empty bag in the trash. "Anyway, partner, I have to go to Waikiki to meet a guy about a thing."

"What thing?" Danny was up and out of his seat, blocking Steve's way. "Steve, no more secrets, remember."

"I'm not leaving the island without you!" Steve took a calming breath before he opened his mouth again. "Danny, its personal," he covered Danny's mouth with his palm, "and has nothing to do with Doris or Joe or Japan or anything along those lines, I give you my word."

Danny took a step back. "Yeah, okay, Steve." 

"I'll call or text you when I arrive and when I'm leaving there," Steve assured him, "and if I make any stops I promise to check in."

"You don't have to," Danny smiled. "I believe you."

"Thanks, Danny." Steve reached out and squeezed Danny's shoulder. "It means a lot that you're giving me your trust again." He trailed his fingers down Danny's arm, smiled and turned around, headed out of Danny's office, had a few words with Chin and left.

**~~~~~~~~**

** 8:51 **

"Ah, paperwork, sweet paperwork," Danny lay his head in the pile of forms on his desk, "how I love thee."

"You're working too hard, brah," Chin snickered as he gave another folder to Danny. 

"No, Chin," Danny propped his chin up in his right palm, while his left waved across his desk, "I'm not. What this pile means is that I will not be shot, stabbed, blown up, or tossed out of a plane."

"You agreed to go skydiving with us, Danny," Kono pointed out.

Chin smiled at him. "And you took the training with us; you were prepared."

Danny fired back with, "But I did **not** agree for him to push me out before I was ready!"

"If we had waited for you," Chin added, "we'd still be in the plane."

"And you have to admit," Kono gave him a bright smile, "that you enjoyed the rush."

Danny stared at his computer. "I plead the fifth."

"Chill, Danno," Chin grinned at him, "we won't tell the boss."

"Fuck you, Kelly." Danny pointed to the door. "Now get out of my office and take your sidekick with you."

Ignoring him, Kono poked through the pile on the desk. "You're still working on the Salish kidnapping? Danny, that was five weeks ago."

"And a certain Navy SEAL never turned in the report." Danny sighed theatrically. "He hasn't filed a report with the Governor in over a month."

"So you have to prepare them all." Kono backed out of the office slowly.

"Don't panic; I'm not going to try to draft you for assistance." Danny opened the PDF form and began to fill in the blanks. "I'm the only one around here who writes proper reports," he muttered to himself as he stared at the form. "That's not true, Danno. It's not Kono's fault she never learned; she was never the newbie in uniform." He could have drafted Chin to help. Chin had learned to write reports from John McGarrett; they were accurate with the 'i's' dotted and 't's' crossed. 

Unfortunately the last thing Five-0 needed was accuracy. 

**~~~~~~~~**

** 9:27 **

Danny finally finished the first case report, printed it out and signed Steve's name; Steve had a scribble and nobody would be able to tell the difference. Not that it mattered; Steve signed anything Danny put in front of him. The SEAL had no patience for paperwork and trusted Danny, who didn't mind at all. Opening another form he began to fill it out, taking a few moments to glance up at Kono, who was standing at the computer table with Chin, the two smiling and obviously sharing a joke. Danny went to the file drawer and pulled out a few folders, tucking them under his arm. He glanced at his empty coffee mug and picked it up, left his office, put the folders down in front of Kono and headed to the pot across the room. "I'm ordering another coffee maker; one for me alone." He filled his mug. "Since we are obviously so busy, I'd like Kono to go over these HPD cold case files that I picked up last week."

"Cold case files?" Kono asked. 

"Cops sometimes work on them when they don't have a current case." Danny nodded to the stack. "And you can head to HPD storage and go through boxes if necessary; I'll call over there."

"So you're telling me to go and sort through dusty and musty boxes?" Kono thought he was joking. "Chin outranks you, so he can countermand your...order."

"If we were HPD I could." Chin gave a slight shrug. "But he's Steve's second when it comes to Five-0. And I support what he's saying."

"Fine, Danny," Kono agreed, "but can you tell me why?" 

"Three reasons: One, because you never really did the cop thing and it's important. Two, it'll help you become a better investigator, trust me." Danny smiled at her. "And three, I had my first closed homicide as a rookie on a nine year old cold case." He turned and walked back to his office, sipping at his coffee. "Stay away from the coffee maker, Chin." He returned to another case file, beginning his official report.

A short while later he saw Kono come out of her office and wave a folder in Chin's face. Next was Danny's office. "I'm taking Chin to storage."

"Have fun," Danny said, "and good luck." He returned to his report, stating _'The flamethrower Stivers' used was destroyed in the ensuing warehouse explosion.'_ He had actually believed that until three days later when he saw it in Steve's garage. Danny then made the mistake of asking Steve why he took it. 

_With a cheerier than usual smile Steve had replied, "It'll make firing up the barbecue pit a snap."_

"One of these days, Steven...." Finishing this report he realized he was alone and turned on the radio. He began another report, singing along to Steven Tyler and company on "Walk This Way" while he wondered how to explain Kono and some exploding pineapples. When the song ended he waited for another, but music was not what he heard.

 _"An explosion rocked Waikiki Beach a short while ago with no warning, and the man solely responsible for it is known for this sort of thing."_

Danny began to choke - Steve blew up the beach? Oh God, this was bad, so very bad. He just knew his blood pressure was rising & he should shut off the radio, but being a glutton for punishment he kept listening to the rest of the report. 

_"Ah, here he comes now, and he seems eager to talk to us."_ Danny was prepared to pull up the help wanted ads when the announcer finished. _"Yes, it's Lenny Harker, whose company Rocketz Red Glare is making the news these days. The young entrepreneur has tapped into the fireworks market across the islands...."_

"You've really got to take it easy, Danno," he said aloud. His phone vibrated and a photo of Steve and Grace came up, along with Steve's number; now he knew why Grace had recently wanted to use his phone. "Where are you?"

_"I'm heading to the airport and I'm just checking in like I promised."_

"I told you that you didn't have to."

_"I know, Danny; I wanted to. I'll be back to the office soon."_

"Later, Steve." Danny hung up and a moment later wondered why Steve was going to the airport. "No, Danny, he's not taking a flight anywhere so shut up." He returned to the report and glanced at the form. "You used to be by the book, Danno; Five-0 has corrupted you." He then proceeded to write three paragraphs of bullshit in regards to a high speed chase involving a bank heist where the perps were amateurs who had dropped their guns, but did make a run for it. They ended up at a dead end which was also the entrance to a cemetery; their car was abandoned and they ran in, hoping to lose Steve and Danny. 

It should have been a cut and dry report, but Danny had to somehow explain why the perps were shot with rock salt-filled bullets and why Five-0 had guns loaded with them. He ended up writing _'Those weapons are kept when involved in a pursuit with unarmed suspects. Rock salt hurts, but it is not deadly.'_ He couldn't exactly give the Governor the truth: Steve kept the guns on the outside chance they might someday end up chasing perps into a cemetery. And if, while there, they ran into something evil, they needed to be able to defend themselves properly.

Following the case Steve gloated in regards to his foresight.

And Danny would never forgive himself for adding Supernatural to Steve's Netflix queue.

**~~~~~~~~**

** 11:52 **

Danny had two more reports to go when his stomach began to growl; he had lost track of time. He left the office for a while and headed to a nearby market for a tuna sandwich. Deciding he needed something extra to assist him in writing Five-0's case reports he added a pint of Chunky Monkey and a can of chocolate whipped cream; Peppermint Patties were not going to cut it this time. When Danny returned he placed the ice cream in the mini-fridge/freezer he had (thankfully) ordered for his office and heard a voice, then realized he had left the radio on. As he sat down at his desk to eat his sandwich he heard the tail end of a radio announcement.

 _"...shooting at the airport a few minutes ago and the man in charge of...."_

The voice faded out as an airplane engine was heard and Danny felt his heart drop to his stomach. "No. If something happened to Steve you'd know in your gut." He was just about to take a bite of his sandwich when the news lady came back.

_"...returned to the islands...four years...made a name for himself...law...."_

More airplanes overhead and this time Danny was so wound up that he dropped his sandwich and banged his fist on the desk. "Who, damn it!" It was Steve. Oh God, Steve had been shot. What if he was dead? Danny had let him leave the office alone. What kind of back-up was he?

_"Sorry about the interruption, Chet, and we've moved inside to give you the scoop without any planes interrupting."_

Danny growled at the radio.

 _"Now, as I was saying, Luke Kies and his band The Vogue have returned home to Hawaii for the first time in four years and spent the day doing a photo shoot at the airport."_

"Not Steve." Danny sank into his chair and heaved a sigh of relief. But why had they said the word 'law'? The newscaster was back again and she sounded rather perky, which annoyed him to no end. 

_"Before he went to recording full time, Luke made a name for himself as a lawyer, working for the district attorney's office."_

"Fuck, Danny, you are so convinced that trouble finds Steve everywhere that you're letting your imagination run away with you." He glanced at his tuna. "It's ice cream time already." Danny took out the pint and a spoon, and decided he was going to go for the whipped cream, too. In between spoonfuls he tried to work out an explanation for the destruction of 16 brand new cars during a 'high speed pursuit' (were there any other kind?) with two sets of gun-runners. Chin was laid out with the flu, and while Danny and Kono went after one set of bad guys in the Camaro, Steve had commandeered a cement mixer. 

"Let's see," he murmured as he typed, "the brakes on the truck were faulty and Commander McGarrett lost control of the vehicle," Danny smiled to himself, "and to avoid the late night traffic chose to drive the truck into the car lot." He stopped and sprayed some more whipped cream into the pint. "Good enough." Chin and Kono had a cousin who worked for HPD CSU and would be happy to corroborate the story. Danny could never forget that night.... 

_"Where did you find this truck at two in the morning, Steven?"_

_"We got the bad guys, didn't we?" Steve shrugged. "And no civilians were injured."_

_"This is true, Steve, but you smashed into numerous cars on that lot **after** we caught Masucci and his goons, and covered a few more with cement."_

_"They deserved it, Danny; Fiesta is a stupid name for a car. And besides, Chevy's rule; all Fords suck."_

_"And tell me, genius partner of mine, what is the Marquis?"_

_"The Marquis, Danno, is an exception to the rule."_

Danny came up with something plausible for the report (and stressed the weapons they kept off the streets), printed it up, signed it and put it in the pile to be sent to Denning. He leaned back in his chair and couldn't help a big smile; yes, he would always remember that night. For that was the night Danny had no witty or obnoxious retort to Steve; he finally, after almost four years, accepted Steve for who he was. 

Steve McGarrett would never change; he would never become a by-the-book law-enforcement officer. 

"And if you ever do," Danny said out loud, "I'm finding myself a new partner."

**~~~~~~~~**

** 12:23PM **

Danny was finally done, having printed out the last of the reports. The sing-a-long he had going with Kiss was interrupted by another news report.

_"This just in: A seal has been reported on the loose in Pearl City."_

"No, not again." Danny squirted the last of the whipped cream into his mouth; the ice cream was already gone.

_"There has been some damage reported, but nothing...wait, we're receiving a report about a rooftop incident...."_

"Of course there was a rooftop involved." Danny groaned out loud. "Why wouldn't there be?" 

The announcer continued. _"The seal was captured with minimal effort by...."_

"Captured?" Danny stopped listening completely and dropped his head onto the desk with a slight thud. "This is so very bad."

"What's bad?"

Danny lifted his head, stood and strode across the room, staring up at his partner. "Steve?" Danny grabbed his bicep, needed to ensure himself Steve was there. 

"Danny, you don't look so good." Steve looked him over. "Are you getting sick?"

Danny just pulled Steve into a hug.

Surprised at this, Steve grew worried and wrapped his arms around his partner. "Danno, did something happen to Grace?" He felt more than saw Danny's head shake against his chest. "Please talk to me; they don't teach mind-reading in the army." Steve thought a bit of levity would be helpful and lifted Danny's face up; Danny was smiling - no, beaming - at him. 

"Steve, you came back to me." Danny buried his face in Steve's chest and inhaled, and then lifted his eyes to Steve again. "You smell good; you smell Steve-good."

Steve knew Danny's tones and looked him over closely, noticing the half-lidded eyes. Between this and the giddiness...if Steve didn't know better he would swear Danny was drunk. 'Or drugged,' he thought to himself. Steve tried to let go but Danny just held tighter and pressed closer to him. "Danny, did you eat anything?"

"I bought a tuna sandwich," Danny looked confused for a moment, "but I didn't eat it, honest."

Looking around the room, Steve saw the can sitting on Danny's desk. Reaching out with one hand he picked it up. "Where did you get this?"

"I went to that new market for lunch and there it was, on a shelf." Danny pointed to the empty pint of Ben and Jerry's in the trash. "I bought ice cream to deal with the stress of writing reports that you should have turned in already and the whipped cream went with the ice cream."

Steve had to bite back a laugh. "Danny, you're drunk."

"I am not!" Danny pushed away, puffed out his chest and poked Steve in the shoulder. "So there!"

"This stuff," Steve waved the can, "is 60 proof and you ate all of it."

"Huh? What?" Danny eyed him strangely. "Whipped cream doesn't have alcohol."

"This one does," Steve nodded, "which is why you're...not quite yourself. You drank the equivalent of," he read the can weight and tried to calculate, "fuck knows how many shots of vodka."

Danny ignored Steve and slid his fingers to Steve's hair. "I like your hair."

Whatever response Steve was going to give got lost when Danny yanked his head down for a kiss that started out with a very slight brush of lips, but quickly escalated to obscene. Steve had to force himself to end the kiss and the moment he did, Danny moved forward. "That was unexpected," he managed to pant out, placing his hands on Danny's shoulders to keep him at arm's length, "but not unwelcome."

Danny was obviously pleased with Steve's reply. "You kiss better than I thought you would."

"You thought about the way I would kiss?"

"Uh-huh, lots of times." Danny casually shrugged. "And I want to do it again."

This time Steve went with the flow and allowed Danny to pretty much make love to his mouth. He really didn't want this kiss to end but then Danny grabbed his ass and squeezed. "Your kisses are amazing, but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." 

"Believe me, Steve, you're not." Danny puckered up but Steve stepped back. "Always a gentleman."

"I am right now." Steve slid his arm around Danny's shoulders and the two headed out, running into Chin and Kono. He went back to Danny's office and got the can. "Danny ate this; I'm taking him to my place to sleep it off. Call if you need me."

Chin read the label. "Whipped cream with vodka?" 

"Steve let me kiss him," Danny blurted and then frowned. "But he said no more because he doesn't want to take advantage of me." 

"Steve's a true gentleman," Chin said with a smile.

"That's what I said." Danny seemed to sober for a moment. "Grace! She needs to be picked up soon!"

"I'll handle that, Danny, and I can bring her to Steve's later," Kono offered, "or, if you like, she can stay with me tonight and I'll get her to school tomorrow."

"That's nice of you, Kono." Danny gave her a hug. "Really cool. But don't park; use the drop off lane."

"I'll call you about Grace," Steve told her. 

"Where did Danny get this?" Kono took the can from Chin.

"The grocery/deli down the block," Steve replied as he exited the office with Danny.

"They kissed," Kono sighed.

"Yes they did," Chin added, "and life goes on."

"I have to go do a little shopping." Kono's smile grew wicked. "I think Adam would like to spray this on...."

"Don't finish that sentence." Chin shuddered and waved her off. "I do NOT want to know."

**~~~~~~~~**

** 12:35 **

"Can I give you a blow job, Steve?" Danny moved his hand to the elevator panel. "I can push the stop button...."

Steve grabbed his hand. "No, Danny, that sets off the alarm, remember?"

"No to pushing the stop button; gotcha." Danny waggled his eyebrows. "What about the blow job?" 

"Later, Danny." 

"How about a kiss then?" Danny gave him a hopeful smile.

He looked so adorable that Steve gave him a quick one. "That's enough in the elevator."

"Okayfine." Danny stepped away, keeping a few inches between them. 

Steve was thankful they made it to the ground floor with no stops. As they left the building, he asked, "Where's the car, Danny?"

"What about your truck?" Danny pointed to it. "I wanna drive your truck. You never let me drive your stupid truck." He took a few steps to the Silverado, but Steve was quick, slipping his arm around Danny's waist and gently pulling him back to the sidewalk. 

"Another time, Danny."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He slid his hand into Steve's. "It's a long walk." By the time they got to the Camaro he was pouting again. "I want another kiss."

"I should have known you'd be a mushy drunk."

"Gimme a damn kiss, McGarrett!"

"Okay, maybe not so mushy." Steve noticed Danny gritting his teeth. "All right, but just one." He leaned in for another quick one, which turned into a tonsil-sucking breath-stealer before Steve ended it. "No," he said firmly, pursing his lips and shaking his head. "I can't." 

"I'm sorry for kissing you, Steve." Danny turned away and opened the car door. "It won't happen again."

"That's not what I meant, Danny." Steve turned him back and smiled. "We'll kiss some more later." He waved his arm out. "Will you get in the car now? Please?"

"Since you asked nicely." 

"Thank you." 

"Aww, I want to see you guys kiss again."

Both men turned to see Kono standing there with her phone.

"Did you take photos of that kiss?" Steve meant to just ask, but it came out accusatory.

Kono swallowed hard at Steve's tone. "Uh...um...." 

"I'll take an 8x10," Danny piped up, "and two wallets - one for me, one for my partner."

"I'll...I can...." Kono was stammering under Steve's glare, "I'll send them to your phone and delete them from mine?"

"I think so," Steve told her.

Kono knew better than to keep the two photos she had taken and once they were sent she got rid of them.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"To get a couple of cans of that whipped cream for Adam," she said quickly. "Bye!" Kono took off in a sprint.

"Whatever happened to the phrase 'too much information'?" Steve wondered aloud.

"Are we going now?" Danny asked quietly. "I want to sleep in your bed."

Steve made sure Danny was buckled in and closed the door. He had no sooner pulled out and merged into traffic that he felt something on his arm. "Danny, what are you doing?" 

"Do you know how long I've wanted to touch your biceps?" 

"Driving here, Danny." Steve took Danny's hand off him, put on the radio, hearing the opening strains of The Eagles 'Hotel California'. He snuck a look at Danny, whose eyes had closed as his head lolled back. Steve was relieved the man was sleeping. He had never witnessed a drunken Danny before and of course, being Steve, he attempted to categorize him. 

At first Danny seemed like a mushy drunk, giggly and fun; but the way he had demanded that kiss and took charge indicated something entirely different. Danny also lost his inhibitions and seemed to be even freer with his mouth, which was probably the reason he didn't drink hard alcohol very much. Danny was usually designated driver; he had a few beers, but rarely anything beyond that. 

Steve's attentions were on the highway and when the song ended he felt Danny's hand on his thigh. "I thought you were asleep."

"Nah, but I do like that song; Mom used to play it to put Matt to sleep." Danny's hand moved from Steve's thigh to his bicep again and he pushed up the sleeve of Steve's tee. "I want to trace your ink with my tongue." He leaned over and licked a spot. 

"Please don't."

"You don't want me to touch?" Danny placed a kiss on Steve's bicep. "Not at all?"

"Not here." Steve pushed Danny back into his seat. "When we're alone."

"Alone." Danny nodded slowly. "You don't want anybody to know."

"I really don't want to have this conversation now, Danny."

"I guess things would be bad even with 'Don't ask, don't tell'."

"God damn it!" Steve slid across two lanes of traffic to the side of the road, putting the car into park. He faced Danny, making it clear he was serious. "Listen to me. I don't care who knows about us." He palmed Danny's cheek. "I'll rent a billboard to announce my love or go on Savannah Walker's show and tell everyone. Whatever it takes to prove it to you. But Danny," Steve leaned over and stole a kiss, "not while I'm driving."

"Wow, you really do know how to use your words to express yourself." Danny was obviously impressed. "And I'll let you drive home without distractions."

"Thank you." Steve hit the gas to pull back into traffic and once back on the road he found a mellow rock station, and a few minutes later he turned to see how his partner was doing. Steve saw Danny's eyes closed and reached over to brush the hair from his face; Danny didn't rouse - he had pretty much passed out. 

**~~~~~~~~**

** 1:37 **

Danny opened his eyes as Steve was trying to get him out of the car. "Hi."

"Hi, Danny." Steve got him up and out and was given another hug. "I think you need to sleep some more."

"Sleep?" Danny made wide innocent eyes at Steve. "You don't want to have sex with me?"

"I do." Steve gave him a chaste kiss. "I told you, when you're sober."

Danny pursed his lips. "I'm sober enough now."

"I don't think so." As Steve half-carried Danny into the house, he heard him mumble. "No, Danny, I won't change my mind."

While Steve was closing the door, Danny managed to unbutton his shirt and proceeded to remove it. "I don't need this; it's too hot."

With his arm around Danny's waist, Steve led him to the stairs. They were halfway up when Danny sat down; Steve sat beside him. "Danny?"

Danny framed Steve's face and pulled their lips together again. His tongue managed to slip between Steve's lips and Danny was also attempting to climb into his lap.

Steve knew this was wrong, but damn if he wasn't ready to give in like he had wanted to earlier, allow Danny to take point and use his body any and every which way. His attempt to draw back failed; Danny's lips just followed his. Steve finally listened to the voice in his head (which sounded like Clara, hence guilt) and put his hand between them. "You're not sober, Danny, and please stop tempting me." 

"Give in to temptation; you'll live longer." Danny moved in for another liplock but this time hit the wall.

Steve shifted and got to his feet, making Danny do the same. "I don't want our first time together to be in a drunken stupor." Steve placed a finger to Danny's lips. "Maybe you are sober enough to make this decision, but if I give in...Danny, I'll always wonder if the alcohol even remotely made you do it."

Danny took a moment to think about and nodded in agreement. Once they made it upstairs, Danny headed for the bed and practically fell on it. "Sex later?"

"Yes, Danny." Steve went to the dresser to get Danny something to sleep in and when he turned back Danny was out again. He took off Danny's shoes and socks, and slid his pants off; Danny was wearing boxer-briefs that left nothing to the imagination. Much as Steve wanted him naked, he wasn't doing this while Danny was drunk. "Sleep it off, partner." He placed a soft kiss to Danny's forehead. 

"Don't go." Danny grabbed his arm. "Stay?"

Steve got his shoes off and lay down beside him.

"This is nice," Danny murmured as he snuggled with his back to Steve's chest. 

"It is," Steve replied softly, meaning it; it felt so natural that he slid his arm around Danny and held him.

"And I'm glad you know how to use your words."

"Danny, you promised me you would...."

"I know, Steve, and I will go to sleep." Danny slipped his hand into Steve's. "I just want to add that you can't take them back."

"That's right, Danno; no take-backs." Steve had no clue what Danny was talking about, but felt he should placate him. "I meant every word. Scout's honor."

"Good." Danny sighed. 

Steve himself wasn't tired and waited five minutes before he slid out of bed. He put Danny's phone on silent, picked up his shoes and left the room, closing the door. Once he was downstairs Steve put in a quick call to Kono, letting her know that he would pick Grace up and he would retrieve his truck tomorrow. He then went to the spare room and put fresh sheets on the bed, and made sure all was nice and clean for Grace as well. Steve made note of the time, made himself a sandwich and then sat on the couch, gleefully turning the pages of the latest issue of Guns and Ammo.

**~~~~~~~~**

** 1:56 **

Steve was practically drooling at a photo of the new Ruger, thinking up ways to fit it into Five-0's budget, when he heard thumping from upstairs. 

This was followed by Danny shouting, "Your TV doesn't work, Steven!"

"Sleep, Danny!"

"I can't! Damn ocean!"

"Some things never change." Steve forced himself up. "Coming, Danno." He was then privy to an unholy shriek which had him running so fast he tripped going up the stairs and banged his knee. "Motherfuckercocksucker," he growled to himself and when he made it to the bedroom, there was Danny sitting in bed happily watching TV.

"I made it work, Steve." Danny held the remote in the air like a prize. "I don't know what this movie is but that girl should not be running through the woods in high heels."

Steve jumped at another scream. "Lower the volume, Danny," he pointed to the open doors, "or the neighbors will think...something."

"I could just change the channel." Which Danny did. "I don't like Rachel Ray." Click. Click. "Soaps are out." Click. "The news is depressing." Click. "My favorite, Law and Order...oh, wait, its not the Briscoe years." Click. "Hey, that vampire looks like you. Only younger," Danny moved forward, "with longer hair," he tilted his head, "and better fashion sense."

Steve took the remote and shut off the TV. "I'm not kidding now, Danno; you really need to sleep this off."

Danny looked pitiful. "Don't go this time, 'kay." 

"I won't." Once again Steve laid down and found himself with an armful of Danny. This time he stayed until he was sure Danny was asleep.

**~~~~~~~~**


	2. Evening

** 7:14 **

Danny looked at the clock and sat up abruptly, his first thought going to Grace. But he quickly calmed himself, knowing she had been picked up by one of his team. "The word is ohana, Danno," he said to himself. He noticed the bottle of water and Advil on the nightstand and opened both, taking two pills with a few swigs of water. Forcing himself out of bed Danny went to the bathroom to take a shower and when he came out he saw Steve standing there.

"Welcome back, Danno; you look much better." Steve nodded downstairs. "Grace is watching TV; we ate dinner and her homework is done."

"What did you tell her, Steve?" Danny was more than aware of Steve's penchant for being honest, especially to Grace. "I know she can read your expressions as well as her father can."

"I told her you ate something that didn't agree with you, but I didn't tell her what." Steve pointed to the dresser. "I brought you a change of clothes; bottom drawer."

"Thanks." Danny took out sleep pants and a tee. "And I found my toothbrush, so can I assume you rifled my bathroom?"

"Yes, I did." Steve snickered a bit. "A Batman toothbrush, Danno?"

"I like Batman." Danny got dressed and sat on the bed. "I didn't even realize I had eaten all of it, probably due to the alcohol."

"I figured as much." Steve sat beside him. "And you probably didn't taste it because of the chocolate." 

"I'm sorry, Steve, I should have read the can more carefully." He laughed, but it was forced. "Chin and Kono will get a good chuckle out of my behavior at least."

"You have nothing to be sorry about; to be honest, I wouldn't have read it either. I would have assumed it was just whipped cream." Steve cupped Danny's chin and lifted his face up. "And they would never laugh at you - except when you try to surf - and Kono went and bought a couple of cans herself."

"Oh yeah," Danny said, "I remember that. And I also recall...." He paused for a moment. "I told them we kissed, Steve."

"Don't say 'I'm sorry' for that." Steve rested his forehead against Danny's. "Do you really think they cared?" He was about to kiss Danny when he heard the footsteps on the stairs.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace's voice was heard from the landing. "Is Danno awake?"

"I am," Danny called out, "and I'd like a hug."

Grace entered the room and gave Danny a soft hug. "How's your stomach?"

"I shall live." Danny kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair. "Did we thank Uncle Steve?"

"I did," Grace looked rather smug, "did you?"

"No he did not," Steve told her tongue-in-cheek. "He has very bad manners."

"Thank you, oh brave and mighty super SEAL," Danny gave him a sweeping bow, "for rescuing me in my time of need."

"We got you soup, Danno." Grace took him by the hand and pulled him along. "Chicken noodle with matzoh balls."

"From that place I got your bagel," Steve said as he followed them. "Grace said you'd like it."

"And she would be right." Danny entered the kitchen and noticed the leftovers on the table. "What did you have for dinner?"

"Burritos," Grace rubbed her stomach, "and they were the best ever."

Steve filled a bowl with soup and put it in the microwave to heat. "We went to that Mexican place I found after that bust two weeks ago."

"You took my daughter into that crap hole?" Danny shook his head in disbelief. "That place has at least 47 health code violations."

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration," Steve laughed. "Maybe five."

"The food was yummy in my tummy," Grace said, "and while you eat your soup I have to get back to my text."

"Who are you texting?" Danny almost demanded to know.

"Dylan." Grace shrugged as if Danny should have known and returned to the couch and her phone.

"And we're back to Dylan." Danny rested his chin in his palm. "I'm locking her up until she's 30."

"Of course you are, Danno." Steve took the soup out and placed the bowl on the table. "Now eat up."

Danny took the spoon and tasted the soup. "Not bad." He ate a few more spoonfuls. "And I will, you know; maybe until she's 40."

Steve sat down. "Since you don't trust her, we can clone her phone and read her texts."

"What? No, that would be an invasion of privacy." Danny ate a little more. "And of course I trust Grace; she's being raised right and...." His voice trailed off at the look he received. "Touché."

"Eat your soup, **Dad** ," Steve teased, "I have laundry to finish."

"Yes, **Mom**." Danny blew Steve a kiss and was surprised to see pink appear on his cheeks. Had he just made Steve blush? Danny didn't get a chance to find out because Steve seemed to disappear in an instant. He returned to his soup, enjoying it, and headed to the living room to sit with Grace. "How was your day, Grace?"

"It was good." Grace was alternating between staring at the TV and her phone and texting.

"So, what are you and Dylan chatting about?" 

"Nothing." Grace's fingers tapped the phone and she returned her attentions to the TV. She turned to Danny and smiled. "Did you need me for something?" 

"I, uh...." Danny didn't know what to say and he was fumbling for words.

Grace's phone vibrated a few times when more texts came in; she read them and sent another, and then put her phone down. "I'm all yours, Danno; we can watch a movie if you want." She picked up the remote and channel surfed, finally stopping. "Is X-Men okay?"

"Just fine." Danny relaxed and put his feet up. "I have to assume we're not going home."

"Uncle Steve said it's okay if we stay." She snuggled into the crook of his arm. 

"Of course he did." Danny saw Steve out of the corner of his eye, heading for the stairs with a basket. "You can watch with us, you know."

"Yes, Uncle Steve," Grace's head popped up and she grinned at him. "Please do."

"I'm heading out for a few, after I put the laundry away; I'm out of milk and her highness," he winked at Grace, "needs some for her cereal in the morning."

"Go for it." Danny turned back to the TV and Grace returned to his arms.

Ten minutes later Steve came downstairs freshly showered and stole a glance at the two on the couch on his way out. 

Danny gave him a quick wave.

**~~~~~~~~**

** 10:19 **

Grace was almost asleep and Danny carried her into Mary's old room, pulling the sheet back. He laid her down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, monkey."

"I love you, too, Danno." She sat up. "When Uncle Steve gets home give him this." Grace hugged Danny and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Got it?"

"Got it." Danny tucked her in and returned to the living room, putting on some hockey to kill time. 

Steve had texted that he was stopping at Home Depot for a few things, which Danny had translated to Steve being there until closing. Sometimes the man would just roam the store looking for a home project idea, that would invariably involve Danny, whether Danny agreed to it or not. "As long as you don't decide to replace another toilet, Steve, I'm fine with it," he sighed, remembering the 'great flood' of October 14.

But Danny knew that the store closed at 9:30, and even with a stop at the market Steve should have been home by now. He was about to pick up his phone to call when it vibrated and he saw the faces of Steve and Grace. "Where are you?"

_"Hi, Danno. I'm just calling to tell you I'll be delayed. There was an...incident"_

Various visions of catastrophic destruction popped into Danny's head, culminating with a mushroom cloud. "In the supermarket?" 

_"In the parking lot."_

"Do you get sick pleasure in harming my poor cars?"

_"Nothing happened to the Camaro, Danny; it involved another car."_

"And?"

_"Some guy cut me off and stole the spot I was going for."_

"What did you do, Steve?"

_"I remembered that ticket pad you keep in the glove box for when somebody drives recklessly, so I decided to cite him."_

"You gave him a ticket?!" Danny didn't know whether to laugh or panic.

_"I needed a reason though and I found one - his tag expired yesterday."_

"I just know that's not the end of this," Danny said, shaking his head to the air. 

_"Those things are hard to fill out; are there special classes for it at the police academy? It was worse than the instructions for Grace's bicycle."_

"Steve, I am not getting any younger here. **Please** ," Danny emphasized the word, "get to the end of your tale of woe."

_"I managed to figure it out and ticketed the driver."_

Danny was doing his best to remain calm. "Then why aren't you here?" 

_"He asked me if I was a cop and I told him Five-0. He said we're not cops, ripped the ticket up and dropped it at my feet."_

"If only I could strangle you via phone," Danny murmured to himself.

_"What was that?"_

"Is he in the hospital?"

 _"Of course not, Danny. I wrote him another ticket to replace that one, plus a second for littering,"_ came Steve's casual reply.

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose; he may not have had a headache before, but one was slowly building now. "My inner-masochist feels the need to know what happened next."

_"He ripped those up, too, but then I saw an HPD cruiser and flagged it down."_

"What did HPD do?"

_"They arrested me, Danny, for impersonating a police officer."_

Danny wiped his hand down his face. "Are you in HPD lock-up?"

_"Yes and they're going to take away my phone."_

"Didn't you tell them who you are?"

_"They don't care."_

"Call the Governor," Danny suggested.

 _"I did,"_ Steve paused, _"and he agreed we're not cops and I'm on my own."_

"Why not just call Duke?"

 _"Oh yeah,"_ Steve sounded happy now, _"I didn't think of that."_

"So go do that and I'll see you asap." Danny ended the call. "Other people get nice normal partners," he said to himself, "and what do I get? Him." Danny sat in front of the TV again. "Be thankful, Danno, he could have arrested the guy and you'd be doing paperwork for the next three hours."

**~~~~~~~~**

** 11:18 **

Danny heard the car engine and stood up, ready to greet Steve. He smiled as the door opened, but just as soon frowned. His partner looked a bit...lost...for lack of a better word. He seemed to be staring through Danny instead of at him. "Steve?"

Steve ignored him and walked outside onto the beach, taking a seat and staring out into the waves. 

Danny followed him out and sat in the chair next to him. "If you...." He paused, needing to ensure his words came out right. "No, forget that; there will be no if." He waited for Steve to look at him. "You **will** talk about it, whatever it is."

"No, I won't." Steve's eyes returned to the waves. "I'm taking a swim." He kicked off his flip flops, took off his shirt and undid his pants, but there was Danny blocking his way. "Danny, this is not a good time."

"Rachel and I used to talk."

"And this has what exactly to do with me?"

"People stop talking at the end of relationships; you and I didn't even start ours yet." Danny nearly laughed out loud at Steve's befuddled expression. "I remember you promised no take-backs." 

"Take back what? I don't even know what I said."

"You don't, do you?" Danny snorted. "I was the one drunk and you don't remember." He nodded to the ocean. "Enjoy your swim."

Once again Steve couldn't figure his partner out. Sometimes Danny confused him to no end. Now he didn't want to swim; he picked up his shirt and went inside himself. As he walked through the kitchen he spotted the latest issue of 'Hawaiian Life'; it was a stupid local magazine, but Denning had insisted Five-0 speak with them. Steve had pointed out that with more publicity any future undercover ops would be pretty much impossible.

The Governor had countered with an explanation that it would mean further funding for the task force, which would include pay increases, and maybe get some people off Five-0's back about expenditures. 

Steve blamed Savannah and her show for starting all of it. Once the program had aired people grew more interested in Five-0 and what they did. Damn that woman and her talk show; it had made a mess of their professional lives. Every time he passed that billboard of her on the way home he wanted to destroy it, preferably with a grenade launcher. But on the flip side he had told Danny he would return to her show and..."Holy shit," he murmured to himself, "that's what Danny meant by no take-backs."

 _"I'll rent a billboard to announce my love or go on Savannah Walker's show and announce it. Whatever it takes to prove it to you."_

After almost four years of internalizing, hiding and denying, Steve McGarrett had finally, in a roundabout way, declared his love to Danny Williams. He walked over to Danny, who was sitting on the couch. "I'll talk to you."

"Thank you." Danny took hold of Steve's hand and he was pulled to his feet...and into Steve's arms. "Steve...."

"They had no right to put me in a cell, Danny." Steve rested his head on Danny's shoulder. "You don't lock somebody up for that." 

"Then what's the problem?" Danny had no sooner asked the question that he had the answer. "The cell."

"I heard the sound of the metal clanking shut." Steve held him tighter. "And I was there again, in Halawa." 

"I've got you, Steven." Danny held him tight. "And I'm going to kick the crap out of those cops."

"Duke's already taking care of it." Steve let go of him. "Come upstairs with me?"

"Only if you let Kono take care of those cops also." Danny told him, pushing Steve towards the stairs. "She hasn't beaten anybody up in over a week."

When they reached the landing Steve eyed his bedroom and turned to Danny with a wan smile. "You really want to do this with me, Danny?"

"If by 'this' do you mean make love, then yeah, I do." Danny entered the bedroom and motioned Steve in. "I think you should close the door."

Steve did so and locked it. "Locked door is okay, right?"

"Its fine for when we're naked," Danny ran a finger down Steve's bare chest and then sat on the edge of the bed. "When we go to sleep we unlock it."

Steve watched as Danny opened his mouth a few times, as if wondering what to say. "Something on your mind?"

"Catherine. We were all under the impression she was living with you."

"She was for a while, but we hadn't slept together in months." Steve crossed the room and stood between Danny's legs. "After ten years of friendship we do love each other, but we were always aware that it would never work as a permanent relationship."

Danny glanced up. "Do you love me, Steve?"

"For four years now." If there was ever a time for truth, now was it. "Before Cath left for that new position in DC, we talked. The first time she saw us together she knew how I felt, Danny; she knew and she confronted me. She said I was a fool to keep my mouth shut." He took a breath, gathering his thoughts; the words had to be right. "I was afraid to tell you; I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"That'll never happen." Danny pulled off his shirt and slid up the bed, propping a pillow up and sitting against the headboard. "I've become a masochist who enjoys getting shot at on a regular basis."

"And since when are you into men?" Steve asked. "You've never dated one." 

"You don't know everyone I've dated, Steven, unless you're secretly a stalker."

"No, but I am your partner." Steve undid his pants and slid them down, kicking them aside. "And it's hard to hide from me; actually it's impossible." 

"Okay, smartass," Danny folded his arms behind his head, "who have I dated?" 

"All right, Danno, here goes: In the four years I've known you, your dates have been Mona in Homicide, Vicky in Traffic, and Janet the librarian." Steve nodded in a 'so there!' motion. "Then there was the redhead that used to work in the Safeway bakery and the surfer girl who sells hot dogs at the beach," he paused, thinking, "plus the lady mechanic that fixed the Camaro. Most recently there were Doctor Gabrielle Asano and Nurse Madeline from the Aloha Girls." 

"No, Steve," Danny interrupted, "Madeline and I went out to discuss the Aloha Girls and we were with six troop moms."

"Whatever, okay." Steve just continued from where he had left off. "We won't count Rachel because we know how that turned out, and you're the one who told me there wouldn't be a second date with Amber Vital because you had no idea who Ian Somerhalder or Colton Haynes were - at least until Grace told you - and she had no clue why you wanted to go to a Clarence Clemons tribute."

"It was **Vitale** and I don't know if I should be impressed or creeped out." Danny pushed his briefs off. "But I concede that I haven't been with a man since I arrived here. And what about you? How far does your experience extend?"

"As far as you want it to go." Steve's briefs dropped. "I'm open to everything." He stood at the end of the bed and fisted his cock, tugging on it. "Top or bottom?" 

Danny sat forward and crawled to the edge. "I believe I promised you a blow-job, Steven." He batted Steve's hands away and placed his left hand on Steve's hip; his right grasped Steve's cock. "I never break my promises." Danny wrapped his lips around the head and his mouth sank down the length.

Steve pushed forward and watched his cock disappear into Danny's mouth; he wasn't small and he tried to pull back a little, but Danny would have none of that. 

Both of Danny's hands held onto Steve now and he evened his breathing, taking as much as he could. He drew back and used his tongue to tease, licking his lips as he raised his eyes - there was a wicked gleam within them. 

Steve discovered what it meant a moment later when Danny's hands moved to his ass; blunt nails dug into the muscled flesh and his cock was sucked deep into Danny's throat. "What are you...oh shit...Danny...Danno...." Steve felt both tongue and teeth along the sensitized skin and his vision grew fuzzy - **that** was a new thing. He braced both hands on Danny's shoulders to keep his legs from going out on him and he could have sworn Danny was grinning, even with his mouth full. "Smug bastard." Steve slid his left hand into Danny's hair, threading his fingers through it, holding Danny's head steady. "Is this what you want, Danno?" 

Danny murmured a soft, "Mmmm," and shifted his hands from Steve's ass to his waist; he didn't mind that Steve was pulling his head up and down, essentially fucking his mouth. But if Steve wanted to play, Danny could also. 

Steve's eyes had drifted shut and he was so focused on Danny's mouth, that when Danny's left hand twisted a nipple at the same time Danny's right lightly caressed his balls, Steve was sure he was going to come. "I usually prefer a bit more foreplay," he pulled back, "but I'm not going to last." Steve pushed Danny flat and swung one leg over him, pulling himself into a sitting position. "I'm going to ask you again: Top or bottom?" 

"Bottom."

Steve nodded to the nightstand. "Lube in there."

Danny stuck his hand in and felt around. "No, there isn't, and I am not doing this without KY or something."

"Massage oil...bathroom." Steve made a move to get up but Danny pulled him back. "I can't get it here with my brain, Danny." Danny released him and Steve went to the bathroom, and after a few minutes finally came out with a bottle and a washcloth, which he placed on the nightstand for when they were finished. "I need to get organized in there." 

"Condoms?" 

"I don't have any, Danny." Steve averted his eyes. "I told you Catherine and I hadn't in months, and I didn't plan ahead for tonight." He finally looked up and smiled a little. "I can go out and buy some, along with proper lube."

"No," Danny shook his head, "we're both clean, God knows we've had enough blood work done recently and massage oil should work."

After four years Steve could read Danny's expressions as well as Danny could read his. "The truth please, Danno."

"I don't want the mood to get broken, Steve." Danny looked saddened. "What if you go and think about it, and decide this is wrong?"

"What part of 'I love you' do you not understand?" Steve pushed Danny's legs apart and knelt between them. "I've thought about it for a long time and decided it's right." He lifted Danny's right leg around his waist. "I want you, Danny." The bottle was open and Steve poured some into his hands, warming it and brought one finger to Danny's ass. He teased the hole until Danny was rubbing against it; then he slid it inside. 

Danny brought his other leg up and around Steve. "Then get on with it."

Steve smirked. "As you wish."

"Don't quote The Princess...." Danny's voice faded into a moan when Steve added another finger and stretched him further. "Westley was a gentleman," he cracked.

Steve's response was to add a third and shove them deep. "You want a gentleman? Or do you want to be fucked?" Steve pushed Danny's legs up and back and his cock slid inside with ease; Danny was more than ready for him. He expected some resistance on Danny's part but Danny just spread his legs wider. "Is it good, Danny?" 

"Kiss me." Danny grabbed Steve's head and pulled their mouths together, initiating what turned into a repeat of that first kiss in Danny's office - except this time Danny didn't have to stop. He was taking inventory of Steve's teeth while dueling with Steve's tongue and his hips began their own lewd dance, arching upwards until he felt Steve's balls resting against his ass. 

"Danny...fuck...." Steve caught a breath and his lips found their way to Danny's shoulder and then his upper arm, where he left little bites; there were tiny reddened bruises forming on Danny's bicep. He was moving slow, taking his time, wringing moans from Danny's throat. 

Danny was gripping the headboard slats, using them for leverage to pull himself up, meeting Steve's every thrust in. "Oh God!" The feel of Steve's stubble along his bare skin and he was close to losing it. 

"Not yet, Danny," Steve half-gasped, "soon." He kissed and nipped his way to Danny's chest and mouthed a nipple, sucking on it, while at the same time moving a little faster, a little harder. Steve wanted this to last; it was too good to ever stop. 

Danny brought one hand down to Steve's shoulder and grabbed on, digging his nails into the flesh. "Now...now, Steven." He lifted his hips as Steve bore down, his cock rubbing against Steve's skin and then he was there, spurting come between them, biting his lip to stave off the screams he knew would wake Grace.

Steve stretched up and covered Danny's mouth with his own as he came, his own moans muffled by their shared kiss. When he finally regained his wits he slid out and rolled to the side. "That was amazing." He picked up the cloth and wiped himself down. "You're amazing." He set about cleaning Danny and then tossed the cloth into the bathroom. "There was such intense pleasure with you; a major rush of adrenaline." He nuzzled Danny's neck and one hand found its way down to Danny's cock. "You up for round two?" 

"I'm down for the count." Danny shifted away a little. "It's been a long day."

"How about I just hold you?" Steve laid Danny's head on his chest and stretched his arm around, stroking Danny's back. 

"Steve?" Danny traced a finger along Steve's ink. "Where did you go today?"

"Grace's birthday is coming up and I had to go talk to some people about her party."

"Babe, I know you care about Grace, but I don't want you planning...."

Steve interrupted with, "No, Danny, you misunderstand; I wouldn't go over your head and do that." He pulled Danny closer. "I just had a few ideas and if you said okay, it would be a go. If you said no, it wouldn't happen, end of story."

"Like what?"

"An old friend's nephew has a fireworks company and I went to talk to him about doing a show for Grace's birthday."

This time it was Danny interrupting Steve. "Lenny Harker, I heard about him on the news." He pondered that and then asked, "Why did you go to the airport?"

"Grace said she likes The Vogue and I went to school with Luke Kies, so I asked him if he'd play at her party." Steve gave Danny a kiss. "He said yes, but I didn't say anything to Grace."

"Both are fine with me, Steve, and thanks." Danny resisted the urge to voice his thought of, 'I should have known you had something to do with my stress today.'

"What are you grinning about, Danno?"

"Nothing." Danny couldn't resist adding, "But I did hear on the radio that a seal was loose in Pearl City."

"I got stuck in a traffic jam because of it," Steve nodded. "It was being treated at the aquarium but broke out." He laughed a little. "The little guy was caught by three SEALs."

"If today hadn't happened, Steve, would you have ever told me you loved me?" Danny got out of bed and gathered his clothing, throwing Steve his sweatpants. "I'm going to assume you feel stupid now."

"Totally and completely." Steve pulled his sweats on. "And yes, I was going to tell you."

"When?" Danny put on his sleep pants and tee. "On my birthday?"

"It's in three weeks, Danno," a shy smile, "so...yeah."

Danny's eyes grew wide. "You really were."

“I thought it would be nicer than a tie.” Steve then wondered why Danny picked up two pillows. "Where are you going, Danno?"

"To the couch; I'll take a blanket from the linen closet."

"I thought you'd sleep with me." Steve studied his partner's face. "Did I read more into us than there actually is?" 

"No, but Steve, I need to explain this - us - to Grace; I'll tell her in the morning."

"Danny," now the voice held concern, "what if she doesn't want us to date?" 

"We've been dating for four years and she hasn't objected." And yes, Danny could so read his partner. "You're talking about the guy/guy thing?" He didn't want to laugh but he couldn't help himself. 

"Yes, that's what I'm referring to.” Steve gave him sad puppy-eyes. “What if she doesn't approve?"

The laughter ceased abruptly. "She'll approve, Steve," Danny reassured him. "Rachel's brother has been with the same guy for over 30 years, so it's not a problem. I just want to tell her first, that's all." 

"And Rachel herself?"

"She knows I dated men before we were married, and after, so no, not a problem with her either." He was just out of the room, when he heard Steve say, "I love you, Danno." Turning around Danny blew him a kiss. "Love you, too, Steven."

**~~~~~~~~**

** Tuesday, 6:43AM **

"WHERE'S DANNO?!"

"Grace?" Danny blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, hearing his daughter yelling. "GRACE?!"

He saw Grace racing down the stairs and she ran into his arms, hugging him tight. "Danno, I was so worried."

"Nothing to be worried about." He rocked her gently. "Why are you upset?"

"She came upstairs and knocked on the door," Steve was saying as he came down, "and when she didn't see you she got scared."

Grace focused on Danny, eyes wide. "I kinda thought you were sleeping with Uncle Steve." 

"Grace, it's a lot more complicated than that." Danny was wondering how to explain it to her. 

"No it isn't, Dad." She purposely used 'dad' knowing that always got his full attention. "You went up with him last night, I heard you. So I figured you loved each other." Her eyes moved to Steve, then back to Danny. "Because you only sleep with someone you love."

"I didn't tell her anything." Steve was immediately on the defensive. "I swear, Danny."

"I didn't think you did, Steve." He gave Grace another hug. "I wanted to tell you first, make sure it was okay with you."

"Uh, I don't know how to tell you, but I thought you and Uncle Steve were already...." She pointed upstairs.

"Why would you think that, Grace?" Danny asked her, curious.

"You don't think I hear the married jokes, Dad?" Grace rolled her eyes. "I live on O'ahu, too." 

"So you do," Danny agreed. "Now go get ready for school while Steve and I get dressed for work."

Grace headed to the bathroom to get washed, but as Danny turned to the stairs Steve stopped him.

"Day off, Danny, boss's prerogative." Steve turned to go to the kitchen. "Thankfully I have frozen waffles to serve for breakfast because I didn't get milk." 

Danny and Grace entered the kitchen a short while later to find a pile of scrambled eggs, a stack of waffles and some cinnamon toast on the table, along with orange juice for Grace and coffee for Danny.

"Looks good. Let's eat."

Once they were done Grace went to get her backpack and Steve walked Danny to the door. "Take her to school and come home to me; we have four years to make up for."

"That is so cliché, Steven," Danny smiled, "but for a change I won't argue." 

Steve slid his arms around Danny's shoulders and whispered, "I'm going to give you a naked massage later."

"And you're telling me this when I'm leaving why?"

"I'm giving you incentive to use those police flashers to get your ass back here." Steve gave him a quick kiss and turned around. "Ready for school, Gracie?"

"I am." She looked up at Steve and innocently asked, "Are we going to be living here now?"

"I don't know." Steve smiled at Danny. "That's up to Danno."

Danny was hesitant with his answer; he had bought a house six months ago and he and Grace were still settling in. 'I think it's too soon, Steve; I want to make sure that this will work,' were the words that came to his lips. So it was a bit of a surprise when Grace hugged him tightly and Steve grinned like a lunatic. Danny just closed his eyes and wondered if he would ever have brain to mouth control.

For the answer he had given was a simple and succinct, "Yes."

**FIN**

There is a pseudo-sequel to this fic: [**The Billboard**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1412296)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _The whipped cream exists, but it is only 28 proof - consider '60 proof' poetic license. This is the vanilla flavored. It goes great in chocolate-based martini's, along with a few shots of Grey Goose. Or in a mug of cocoa._   
>  **
> 
>  


End file.
